


Warm Me Up

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, Leonard hardly ever smokes, M/M, Scottie makes bad decisions, Smoking, Snow, just once in a while., pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie can't sleep so, he decides to watch it snow but, he doesn't wear a coat.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> It snowed here and it inspired me to write this! Also, I have a cold so- BLEH.

Scottie watched the snow fall down from the sky as it joined the rest on the ground. Sure, it was the middle of the night. Sure, Scottie ended up slowly developing some form of insomnia from Leonard. And, Sure, sitting on the porch wearing barely anything was a bad idea but, hey, that's the story of Scottie's life; Bad Decisions.

Leonard was unsure where Scottie had gone but, it may have been outside. With his robe wrapped around his body, hiding his shirtless torso and most of his gray sweatpants, he slid on a pair of red slippers he usually wears to check the mail. He opened his front door and turned his to right to see Scottie watching the snow. He crossed his arms as the door slowly closed behind him.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat? Or, really anything for that matter?" Leonard asked, mildly upset.  
"Eh. I dunno. Bad decisions are something I'm good at?" Scottie shrugged, only wearing a t-shirt and boxers.  
"God, you're an idiot, sometimes." Leonard groaned, sitting down next to Scottie.  
"But, I'm your idiot!" The younger male chuckled, resting his head on the man's shoulder. 

Leonard's body warmth was something Scottie loved, craved even. Soon, Scottie was practically clinging to the older man, begging for more warmth. Soon, the pair's lips met, the warmth of Leonard's lips spreading to Scottie's cold lips.  
Something about the feeling of Leonard's mustache tickling his face each time they kissed was another thing Scottie loved. As the pair continued to watch the snow fall, Leonard pulled a cigar and a matchbox from his pocket and lit one of the matches to light the cigar. He took an inhale from it before exhaling, smoke trailing off before disappearing into the night.

"You know I hate those things, right?" Scottie grumbled, still clinging to the man.  
"So? There's ALOT of things I hate that you do but, I still see you do them." Leonard replied, taking another drag from the cigar.  
"Fuck off." Scottie growled, burying his face into Leonard's neck, taking in his scent. Cookie Dough and the faint smell of dish soap. Soon, Leonard chucked the cigar into the snow and attempted to stand up, a protesting whine prevented him from doing so.

While sitting there, Scottie had managed to fall asleep. Leonard chuckled and picked the man up. He entered the house and went straight to the bedroom. He tucked Scottie under the blanket before joining him on the other side. Scottie quickly resumed his clinging to the man. Leonard knew how Scottie was...He got cold easy so, Leonard was always happy to help warm him up.


End file.
